Munen
"The munen race, as a species, has yet to decide on anything. Good or evil, nature or technology, religion or the sciences. Until they make up their accursed minds, the rest of us can only watch and wait, blades at the ready. - Solanil Eldrelan, Lord Regent of Adra-Falan Munen comprise a large portion of the overall population of Rheann. They are one of the most diverse races, with varying philosophies, religions, and cultures within one species. It is said that no two munen are alike, though the other races may disagree on that point. How they truly came to be is something of a mystery, as each religion has its own explanation for the event, but one ting is certain: Munenkind are currently poised to stand as the dominant race throughout all of Rheann. Physicality Munen come in all shapes and sizes: Tall and short, thick and thin, enlightened and brutish. Their skin color can range from dark brown to porcelain white, and their hair color runs the gamut: red, brown, blonde, or black. Their eyes have a similar range, including blue, brown, green, hazel, and gray. Personality Munen personalities have endless possibilities -- Who they are depends largely on where they are from and who they were raised by. Religion Munen are known to worship any god, sometimes several at once. Though the most popular munen god is currently Archon, the people of the Tan empire were known to worship dragons. The munen of Asgaroth venerate animal spirits and war heroes, while druids could worship Sarak or even Faedrana. It is said that munen started the cult of Lyliria, though it would be impossible now to gauge the truth of that claim. Other Races While munen tend to get along well with the other mortal races, they also have a tendency to make blanket judgments about them. If a munen's wife is killed by a dornen, it is not unlikely that he will form a vendetta against all dornen, beginning a sort of personal crusade against them. If a munen meets an especially kind adrassi, they may decide that all adrassi are beautiful, nurturing creatures despite evidence of their ruthless tendencies. Munen Lands Kama-Houtan, Elsmir, Corania, Havensport, Elysia, and Asgaroth. Subgroups Arethalian The most common munen culture, hailing from Elysia, Havensport, Elsmir, and the Holy Corian Empire. They originally inhabited the Southern plains of Arethal, struggling against the predators of the Southern Forest of Icicles and the Wooded Coast. The majority have left their pagan beliefs behind in favor of the protection offered by Archon. Asgarothian These munen are wild men, living upon the islands and tundra to the Northeast of Arethal. Asgarothians are known to raid the cities of other munen for supplies and riches. The people of this culture are largely unchanged from their ancient roots, possess fairly rudimentary technology, and worship the spirits of their fallen war-heroes. Tanese Munen whose ancestry originates in the continent of Tan-Shoutaru. This was once the location of the great Empire of Tan, a kingdom which spanned an entire hemisphere. After its collapse, surviving Tanese munen attempted to invade Adra-Falan, resulting in what would be known as the War of Falling Leaves. Contemporary Tanese are the descendants of those defeated soldiers. They continue to observe a religion known as Taiji, which mostly involves the worship of dragons. Coranian These are the native inhabitants of the Holy Corian Empire, formerly known as the Corian Desert. They are dark-skinned survivalists with a long history of struggling against both their environment and each other. Their culture was once fragmented into many separate tribes, but with the coming of the Holy Imperial armies, they have been forced together as a single group. Native Coranians worship pagan deities grounded in the raw elements of the desert, including some half-man, half-animal figures. Category:Races